monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Azurner Rathalos/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Einer der am bekanntesten und am weitesten verbreiteten Flugwyvern. Azurne Rathalos' sind extrem selten und werden auch selten beobachtet, deshalb nennt man sie in manchen Gebieten, in denen sie in Geschichten und Sagen vorkommen, auch Das blaue Phantom.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_Rathalos_Ecology Azure Rathalos are very rare and in some locations are known only as a blue phantom story. Der Azurne Rathalos ist eine Unterart des gewöhnlichen Rathalos. Verbreitung Die Rathalos-Arten der alten Welt bewohnen fast alle Gebiete. Am häufigsten werden sie jedoch in Wäldern, Gebirgen und den beiden Vulkanen angetroffen. Die seltenste aller Unterarten des Rathalos, den Silber Rathalos, findet man jedoch ausschließlich am Turm. Die der neuen Welt hingegen bewohnen auch die Ödnis-Insel und die Nebelgipfel. Diese Monster können fast überall überleben, abgesehen von den kalten Gebieten der Tundra und den sengenden Gegenden der Wüste. Sie halten sich bevorzugt in Waldgebieten auf, da sie dort genug Nahrung finden; während der Paarungszeit bewohnen sie windgeschützte Berggipfel.Lebensräume des normalen Rathalos. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Die Azur Rathalos sind Spitzenjäger, die sich vor nichts fürchten. Abgesehen von bestimmten, anderen großen Monstern und Drachenältesten. Durch ihren hohen Stoffwechsel müssen sie täglich viel Nahrung zu sich nehmen, weshalb ihr kompletter Tagesablauf fast ausschließlich aus Jagen besteht. Der Azurne Rathalos ernährt sich spezifisch von Pflanzenfressern, wie Aptonothen, Rhenoplossen oder Slagtothen; gelegentlich greifen sie auch Epiothe an. Diese Jadgweise erinnert sehr stark an die eines Weißkopfseealders oder eines Fischalders. Außerdem sind sie auch dazu in der Lage andere, etwas kleinere, Flugwyvern zu attackieren und sie zu töten. Potenzielle Beutetiere sind demzufolge Großjaggi, Yian Kut-Ku oder aber auch ein paar Reißzahnbestien wie Congalala oder Arzuros. Nur wenige Monster in der Umgebung des Azurnen Rathalos sind dazu in der Lage, sich bei einem Angruff erfolgreich zur Wehr zu setzten. Führend unter ihnen sind der Tiefsee-Lagiacrus - wobei ein Zusammentreffen mit dieser Art geradezu unmöglich ist -, Tigrex, Lavasioth, Grüner Nargacuga und andere, große Flugwyvern, die in dem gleichen Lebensraum leben. Biologische Anpassung Die Azurnen Rathalosse sind deutlich aggressiver, als ihre roten Verwandten und attackieren Gefahr oder Beute mit ihren Feuerbällen von Land und von Luft. Sie besitzen auch viel stärkere Beine, weshalb sie sich an Land viel schneller Fortbewegen können und ihre verheerenden Angriffe mit ihren Klauen können den Gegner schwer verletzten oder gar zerquetschen, wenn dieser klein genug ist. Ihre Klauen sind zudem mit Gift versetzt, welches einen Jäger umgehend töten kann, wenn dieser kein Gegengift einnimmt. Zudem fügen sie auch enormen Schaden zu. So können sie schlimme und vor allem große Fleischwunden in ihrer Beute oder im Gegner verursachen. Durch genannte Faktoren, sind so sogar in der Lage, einem Aptonoth bei einem starken Angriff sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Ihr Brüllen ist so laut, dass es andere Monster abschreckt oder kleine Lebewesen, wie beispielsweise einen Jäger für kurze Zeit zu betäuben. Verhalten Azurne Rathalosse sind, wie deren gewöhnlichen Verwandten, extrem aggressiv und intelligent. Sie besitzen die List, Stärke und Schnelligkeit, fast jede Bedrohung oder Beute, denen sie in der Wildnis begegnen, nieder zu reißen. Obwohl diese nur selten etwas größer als sie selbst sind. Im Kampf mit einer ernsthaften Bedrohung, sind Azurne Rathalos die Monster, welche am aggressivsten von allen sind und werden vor allem in der Paarungszeit und bei Revierkämpfen mit anderen Rathalossen gesehen, denn der Wettbewerb um Jagdplätze und Partnerinnen ist hart. Nach der Paarung mit einer der drei Rathian-Arten, übernimmt der Azur Rathalos die Rolle des schützenden Vaters ein. Er patrouilliert aktiv sein Gebiet und beseitigt jegliche Bedrohung für seine Partnerin und seine Nachkommen. Ebenso ist er für die Nahrungsbeschaffung zuständig, währen die Rathian fast die ganze Zeit bei ihrem Nest verweilt und sich um die Eier, oder bereits geschlüpften Jungtiere kümmert.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_Rathalos_Ecology After mating with a female ... Rathian, Azure Rathalos will play the role of a protective father, actively patrolling his territory for a significant threat, freeing the ... Rathian to hunt for food and care for the offspring. Azure_Rathalos_Ecology Rathalos (Azur)